sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Camila Skylar Elizabeth
Camila Skylar Elizabeth {Born January 10. 2020) is the youngest sister of Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Cassidy Elizabeth and the Future Daughter of Sarah Elizabeth Briner. Basic Fact * Name: Camila Elizabeth * First Appearance: Changes For Sarah Family and Friends Minor Characters in the Sarah's series. Family * Sarah Elizabeth Briner: Camila's mother; Mother After Future. * Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Cassidy Elizabeth: Camila's Sister; Sister After Future. * Maisie Chantal Elizabeth And Millie "Miley" Chantelle Elizabeth:Camila's Twin-Sister; sister After Future. * Maddison "Madison" Lee Elizabeth, Melanie Theresa Elizabeth And Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Aubree Elizabeth: Sister After Future. * May Belle Juliette Elizabeth, Mckenna Alice Elizabeth, Louise Nicki Elizabeth And Blakely Alicia Elizabeth:Camila's Middle Sister; Sister After Future. * Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn Elizabeth, Gabriella-Maile Arianna Elizabeth, Allison "Ally" Rose Elizabeth, Claire Angelina Elizabeth Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth: Camila's Younger Sister; Sister After Future. * Bridget Denise Elizabeth And Bella Daniella Elizabeth: Camila's Twin-Sister; sister After Future. * Brooklyn Katherine Elizabeth And Brianna Kathy Elizabeth: Camila's Twin-Sister; Sister After Future. * Jeannette Adrianna Elizabeth: Camila's Sister; Sister After Future. * Mary Grace Elizabeth: Camila's Older Sister; Passed Away Some Time Ago. Personality Camila is the youngest Elizabeth sister. She is One when she is first seen in Changes For Sarah. She is said to have a high, fluty voice. Camila has a American Girl Truly Me doll named Hailey and greatly loves stories, especially fairy tales. Unlike Madeline, she and Brianna are easily adjusting to their new well-to-do-life; this is most likely due to their age. However, she does miss her Sisters and cries in her sleep about them. She and Maisie have a biographical tutor after being Birth. In the Books Meet Sarah Briner: An American Girl Sarah tells Brittany Lescher about the day Camila (named) was born. Changes for Samantha: A Winter Story According to Sarah's letter to Brittany Lescher, Camila was the only one who didn't get In Trouble (while in Amherst, Ohio.). After the death of Her Older Sister, the Elizabeth sisters are sent to live with their Mother Sarah in Amherst, Ohio. Two weeks later, the sisters are put in an Apartment called Elizabeth Apartment. She, Madeline, Maisie, Millie, Melanie, Mackenzie, May Belle, Mckenna, Louise, Blakely, Ellie=Hailey, Gabriella-Maile, Allison, Claire, Bailey, Bridget, Bella, Brooklyn And Brianna are separated from Maddison and put in the younger girls' dormitory. Then, Brittany Lescher helps the Elizabeth sisters escape to prevent their separation (Maddison might be put on the Fifteenth Floor). Camila calls Sarah "the So Well-Behaved lady in Amherst, Ohio." In The Film Camila, Brooklyn, Brianna, Bella, Bridget, Ellie-Hailey, Gabriella-Maile, Allison, Claire, Bailey, Maddison, Melanie, Mackenzie, Maisie, Millie And Madeline are first seen heading into the Elizabeth home. They are all there to help with the housework. Later when their Sister dies, she and Brooklyn are sent to the Elizabeth Apartment and separated from Maddison. In the movie, Camila is a selective mute who has refused to Talk to anyone since her Sister died, likely out of emotional trauma. Even when she must go and get Sarah to attend to a Not Feeling Well Madeline, she only uses gestures. At the end of the movie, Camila speaks for the first time after Sarah asks if she and her sisters want to be Birth, to which she says enthusiastically "Camila says yes, Sarah!" Camila was played by Camilla Elizabeth.